In Between the Crossfire
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Clary has recently broken up with Sebastian while walking home, she was kidnapped; taken away from her world and then dragged into a more dangerous one. She thinks she's there for a heavy ransom price, in truth she's there as leverage against the kidnapper's rivals. Looks like she didn't know the people around her as good as she thought… ON HOLD (sorry)
1. Chapter 1 taken

**I know that I have a few fanfics I have to do but I really like this idea...**

**I will update them soon, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own these characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was walking home from my boyfriend Sebastian's house. We had an argument again. We've been having loads recently and it clearly wasn't going to work out so I decided to end it. He just seemed to be drifting away from me. I hardly ever see him and whenever I get the chance his phone rings and he has to leave instantly. I was going to spend the night at his place but after the fight I just ran out the door and ignored his calls after me.

It's late, probably one in the morning. There's hardly anyone out apart from homeless people. I live in Idris which is pretty much divided into different areas by invisible walls. There are three different areas. The wealthy sector, Alicante, the place of poverty, Brocelind, and finally the average, Mundane. I'm passing by the Brocelind sector. There are a few beggars by the pavement; I do my best to ignore them.

"Please, do you have any change?" A little boy asked from the floor.

I hesitate a moment. Then give him the ten dollars that's randomly in my bag.

His blue eyes light up. "Thank you."

I smile then keep walking.

I walk through a park that leads to my sector, Alicante.

A boy, who looks about my age, walks the opposite way to me. He looks at me… suspiciously. I ignore it then keep walking, only faster this time.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed onto my arms from behind.

"Shhh shhh, don't make this harder for yourself." A male voice said.

I brought my foot back and hit the guy's manhood. He let me go and groaned. I made a run for it. I was on the women's track team at school and was the top runner so I sprinted to my house, or at least my sector.

I got so far, almost to the invisible gates of the invisible walls of my sector which is when I am able to see past all the trees of Brocelind and see the tops of the manors in Alicante.

Out of pretty much nowhere, a guy with golden blonde hair appeared before me, he was smirking. Angel, he was absolutely gorgeous and he looked oddly familiar….. I shrug it off.

Someone's arms wrapped around me.

I was about to shriek when another pair of hands covered my mouth.

The hand was taken off my mouth briefly then replaced by a rag. I knew it was chloroform so I tried to hold my breath but I eventually had to breathe. Darkness consumed me within seconds and I fell limp into the arms of whoever was holding me.

* * *

**Yep, I know '_only 444 words in this story? What?'_  
**

**You'll get more soon. 5 reviews maybe? I have another chapter waiting for you guys...**

**~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 kidnapped

**Here's a longer chapter!**

**Thank you reviewers and followers...**

**mixing colors**

**AnnaW14**

**Bridalmask2000**

**elishamaex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the plot.**

* * *

I wake up in a big white room. I try to move but I… can't. I look around. I'm on a king sized bed and my hands and feet are tied to the iron posts on the foot of the bed.

I scream. It's my first instinct to do so.

The door slammed open. I jump and I probably would've fallen off the bed if I weren't tied to it.

Five guys came into the room.

"Well, well, look who's awake." The golden haired boy said.

I stayed quiet, nervous about what they might do to me.

"What's your name?" A boy with brown eyes and hair said.

I shook my head, refusing to say anything about me.

"Come on… just answer." He said again.

I stayed silent.

The golden boy looked irritated. "Just tell us your damn name!" He yelled.

Well, he obviously has anger issues, I won't be telling him my name anytime soon…

I stayed silent and his golden eyes seemed to darken then he stomped out of the room, slamming his door and saying, "Take care of it."

The four boys who were left in the room looked at me expectantly. I stared back blankly and silently.

I heard three sighs and three of them looked at the one with brown hair and glasses.

Then that guy sighed sounding defeated. The others left the room the last one out, the black haired one gave him a pat on the back then closed the door after him.

He began to untie the bindings on my ankles and wrists. I scooted to the headboard of the bed then hugged my knees to my chest.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm Simon." He said quietly.

I stayed quiet. I just don't want to talk. He seems to be the nicest one out of all of them.

"Listen, you're gonna need to tell Jace your name soon. He's already pissed off with you."

I looked up at Simon. He looked so… young and soft, unlike the other guys. How'd he get caught up in all of this?

"Wait a second… do you even talk?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. _I wish I could do that._

I nodded and he exhaled in relief.

"Okay, good." Simon said. "Well, if you're not going to talk anytime soon…" He didn't finish his sentence, just trailed off.

I watched him walk to the door slowly then he he shut it quietly.

I began to hear a bunch of distant yelling and hugged my knees tighter.

"What do you mean she won't talk?" I guessed it was Jace.

"I mean she won't say anything! It doesn't matter what, she just won't talk!" That was Simon.

I stood up and saw my white ballerina flats on the side of the bed. I put them on and left the bedroom. I walked through the hallway, hoping I wouldn't get lost. I saw a staircase I walked down it. That's when I saw the boys arguing.

"Well, it's not my fault I can't get the girl to talk!" Simon said. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for them to notice me.

A tall light brown haired boy elbowed the golden haired boy, Jace.

"What do you want, Jonathan?" Jace snarled. Jonathan jerked his chin toward me.

They all turned their heads and I instantly felt intimidated.

"You gonna tell us your name yet?" Jace asked.

I shook my head and he he groaned, disappearing through another doorway.

I look around the entire room and see two other girls sitting on the couch. A beautiful black haired girl and a pretty mixed race girl.

The other boys followed after Jace.

I sat beside the girls.

"I'm Isabelle." The black haired one says.

"I'm Maia." The other says.

I nod in acknowledgement.

They looked at me in confusion but then shrugged it off.

"You should tell Jace your name before he gets even angrier. You don't want to see that side of him." Isabelle said.

"He owns you now." Maia said. "You belong to him, you've got to tell him sometime."

I took into consideration what Isabelle said. He _owns_ me?! What? Maybe I should tell them about me… If I don't, well, who know what could happen? Jace looks like one of those types of guys that you don't want to annoy…

"Red head!" One of the guys yelled. "Come here."

The girls looked at me concerned. I hesitantly stood up and followed where the voice had come from.

I ended up in a kitchen. All five boys were there. I looked at them questioningly.

Suddenly Jace grabbed my hand and led me through a series of doors and down a staircase. The others followed.

There was one last door at the bottom of the staircase. Jace opened it up and there was just a dark room, one window that was blacked out, a huge technical looking machine and abed, or at least something you lie on. The machine was plugged in and had dials and buttons, I had no idea what they were for… Then there were these tubes attached that had those suction cup things at the opposite end….

Hands wrapped around me and I was pulled towards it. I struggled and squirmed but they were a lot stronger than me. I looked back at the doorway and saw Simon. He was looking down at the floor, as if he didn't want to see what would happen.

Then sat me down and, Jonathan, I think, held me down. I felt tight straps going across my shoulders, torso and legs, even my wrists were cuffed. Then the attached suction cups were put onto me. I struggled then the boys moved away and I saw Jace, who walked toward the machine and then pressed a few buttons and then turned a dial… I felt a sudden electric shock go through my arms and legs. Painful but bearable. Only just.

* * *

**Did ya like it?  
**

**What's gonna happen now?**

**Five reviews, maybe?**

**~Liz Ashley xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 questioned

**It's great that you guys like this story! :D**

**Thank you followers...**

**ShadowAngel100**

**ILazyForever (also for favouriting)**

**NerdyBear**

**and Rockinwitz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the mortal instruments.**

* * *

"Please stop." I whispered.

Jace leaned in. "What was that, sweet heart? I couldn't hear you."

"Please stop." I said a little louder.

"Are you finally going to tell us your name and co-operate with us?"

I nodded silently.

I felt the straps around my body and wrists loosen then come off completely. The wires were removed and I sighed, relieved that the shocks had stopped.

"Can you walk?" Jonathan asked.

I attempted to stand up but as soon as I put pressure on my ankles I collapsed back onto the metal bed, with the help of Simon.

"It hurts." I said simply.

Suddenly arms were around me and I was lifted up, bridal style, by Jace. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I heard the door open and Jace walked us up the stairs. I felt absolutely exhausted.

"Maia, Isabelle, go make some dinner." The one with the light brown hair said.

"Yes, Jordan." Maia said as they both stood up and headed to the kitchen.

We went up another set of stairs. Simon opened the door to that same bedroom and Jace laid me down onto the bed.

"Alright," He sighed. "Rest up, don't try to escape or else your punishment will be way more severe. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

Then all the boys were out the door and I was alone.

I went under the covers and sighed. I don't really cry but I let a single tear fall as I realise I might never get out of this place.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I felt a hand brush over my cheek. I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes before opening them.

I saw Jace sitting on a chair in front of me.

He smiled, seeming to be in a better mood than earlier.

"Hey, dinner's ready. You're alright with homemade pizza, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, we'll ask you about yourself later but please. Just tell me your name."

I sighed; I've been doing that a lot lately, "I'm Clary." I said.

"You've got a beautiful name." Jace whispered then he stood up from the chair, as if he said nothing.

I got off the bed then Jace opened the door his hand on the small of my back and gently ushered me out. I guess there _are_ two sides to him and not just the one, angry side…

I got to the dining room and saw a margarita pizza and pepperoni pizza in the centre of the table.

I sat down and Jace sat beside me. Everyone was already here.

"Maybe we should begin with introductions…" Jace said.

We all got a slice.

"I'm Jordan." The one with hazel eyes and brown hair said.

"I'm Jonathan." The blonde, tall one with green eyes and a lean body said.

"I'm Jace and this is Simon and Alec." Jace pointed to Simon and the blue eyed boy with black hair.

"I'm Clary." I said.

"And she talks!" Jonathan said, smiling.

"That's a nice name." Simon said.

I saw Isabelle shoot him a brief glare. I could tell Maia saw it and she kicked Isabelle's leg under the table.

Maybe Isabelle likes Simon. I realised that nobody complimented the pizza, but it was actually really good.

After dinner, Maia and Isabelle were told to go to their rooms. I was led up to the bathroom. Jace gave me clothes and waited for me outside as I took a shower, changed and brushed my teeth. He took me to that same room, which I learnt was Jace's, by the golden haired boy. I had also learnt that Maia belonged to Jordan and Isabelle belonged to Simon, I think she cares for him too.

I sat on the bed and Jace sat in the chair and Simon sat beside me and Jonathan leaned against the wall.

"We have a few questions for you. And you _have_ to answer them." Jace said.

"Okay,"

"What were you doing out so late at night?"

"I was… uh…" You have to answer the question, I thought to myself. "I was walking home."

"Why so late?" Simon pushed.

"I broke up with my boyfriend. I was going to spend the night but we got into another fight."

Jace nodded his head. "When's your birthday?"

"August 23rd."

"That's almost two weeks from now. Looks like we're gonna have a birthday party."

I blushed as they began to snicker. Jonathan whispered, "That'll be fun."

"And how old are you?" Simon asked.

"I'm sixteen."

"The oldest is twenty…" Jace said thoughtfully. I swallowed. "How many relationships have you been in?"

Why is he asking this?! "Only one."

"Had your first kiss yet?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't so good… and it wasn't my fault."

He had the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Are you aware of the gangs roaming the Shadow World of your precious Idris?"

"No, I'm not." I was confused. Why would I know anything about that?

"You're sure you don't know anyone belonging to a gang?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, do you do drugs or drink or anything like that?" Jonathan asked.

Then my arrogance kicked in. "Does this face look like it's been abused with drugs and alcohol?" I asked pointing to my face.

They all smirked and Jace said, "Nope, certainly not."

"One last question. Clothing sizes? That looks huge on you and it belongs to Isabelle."

"I'm size 4 for shirts and also for jeans or shorts or whatever."

"And bra?"

I felt my face redden. He only asked that to make it even more awkward. Dickhead. I sighed, "32B."

He made a face and shook his head slightly so that looked like he was thinking 'not bad'.

"So, I wanna talk to you about the rules in this house." He said.

I looked up at him.

"Yep. Rules. Number one, do as I say. Two, don't question me. Three, if I call your name, stop whatever you're doing and come to me. Fourth, if we are out in public, you stay by my side. Fifth, any locked doors are out of bounds, understand?"

I nodded then he continued.

"Tell us about your parents."

"My parents? I don't know much about them."

"Just they're super rich." Jonathan muttered.

"They're on the council." I said. "But my dad does business more than council meetings. It's my mom who speaks in council meetings."

"You live in a Manor. Don't you?" Simon asked out of genuine curiosity.

"How did you…?"

"You were walking toward Alicante." Jace answered. "It seems pretty obvious…"

I nodded.

"Well… we can put you up for ransom." Jonathan suggested.

"Let's have fun with her first…" Jace trailed off. "You know we can use her for so much more."

My jaw dropped. How wonderful….

"You are to be in bed at 9 o'clock, latest is nine thirty. And finally, try to stay away from me when I'm drunk. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

Simon gave me a pat on the back. "Good night, Clary."

"Night." I responded.

"Good night half pint." Jonathan said.

"Night." They both left through the door.

I got under the covers. The light turned off then I felt the bed dip beside me. An arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in.

"Jace, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm about to sleep."

"But why have you got your arm around me?"

I felt his pull me even tighter. "Because you're mine."

"Good night, Angel."

I gulped. "Good night." Then I just waited for sleep to take me despite the terrifying yet gorgeous guy beside me.

* * *

**I don't know what the suction cup wire thingys are called, sorry, if you do could you tell me so I can edit this?**

**5 reviews? Thank you so much for the 14 reviews so far!  
**

******I will explain in future chapters why she's been kidnapped.**


End file.
